Lady Zarina
by Vampire-Kitty723
Summary: Eragon is having trouble dealing with Arya's rejection and needs help getting over it. What if the person who helps him is another Rider, like himself?
1. Chapter 1: A Swim

Hey everyone. This is my first fan fiction, so please go easy on me? I will accept all reviews and I hope you enjoy my story!

Love ya!

Vampire-Kitty723

_**Lady Zarina**_

_**Chapter One: A Swim**_

**Zarina's POV**

**Zarina sat high in an Oak tree as Eragon walked by. "Argetlam" she whispered quietly. "_What are you doing?"_ asked a voice in her head. _"Oh, nothing, Lavendoran. Just relaxing" _Zarina answered. _"Oh really? Then how come your heart rate just spiked, Zarina?"_ asked the dragon knowingly. _"That is none of your business!"_ Zarina snapped quickly before apologizing. _"It's alright, young one. I know your feelings…I have some of my own" _Lavendoran sighed. _"Where are you?"_ Zarina asked as she stood up on the branch. _"Here:"_ he said, sending her a mental picture of a waterfall. _"I'll be there in a few minutes" _she thought.**

**Glancing down, she leapt out of the tree. As she fell, someone walked under the tree; under her. Zarina didn't have time to call out a warning. She landed on the person's shoulders and they both fell to the ground. "I apologize!" she cried as she hastily stood. "It's alright. I am fine." Zarina's mouth fell open as she realized who she had landed on. It was the Rider Eragon. Her dark blue eyes grew round and she stared at him as he stood and brushed off his clothes. "I apologize, Argetlam. I was not paying attention. I am sorry." Zarina said quickly as she bowed. To her surprise, Eragon was laughing. "It's alright, Milady. No harm done." Zarina stood straight and looked into his eyes. She saw joy and happiness in them. A smile was on his face and in his eyes. "I haven't the pleasure of meeting you, Milady." Eragon said. "I am Zarina, daughter of Islanzadi, the Elf Queen." she said. _"What is taking so long, Zarina?"_ asked Lavendoran. _"I'm talking to Eragon."_ "You are Arya's sister?" Eragon asked. Zarina stiffened at the mention of her sister's name. "I am Arya's younger sister. I was born twenty years after her." Eragon noticed that her eyes flashed. An Elf passed and waved a greeting to Zarina. She lifted her bare right hand and waved back. Eragon's eyes shifted to her palm and grew wide. He darted forward and grabbed her hand and asked, "You're a Rider? Why didn't you tell me?" Eragon said as Zarina tried to pull her hand away. "I didnn't get the chance. You were always with Arya every time I tried to speak to you." Zarina growled. Eragon released her hand and stood back, looking at her. _"Is there trouble?" _Lavendoran asked. _"No. he just saw my hand and is now questioning me. I'll be there in a few minutes."_ Zarina told him.**

"**We would like to meet your Dragon, if you don't mind." Eragon said. Zarina looked at him, her face blank. "We?" she asked. "Saphira and I." he said. Zarina nodded and looked at the ground. Eragon turned, slightly, and made to leave. "I am going to meet Lavendoran now. Would you like to come?" she heard herself say. Eragon looked back at her. "If you are sure you want me to be there." he said. "If I wasn't sure would I have offered?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Dark brown eyes sparkled as he smiled. "Alright" he said as he followed Zarina, falling in-step beside her. "Can you have your Dragon meet us there?" Zarina asked. "I can send for her once we arrive. I would like to spend time with you alone." he said.**

**Eragon's POV**

**Zarina turned and looked at him. He blushed when he realized what he said. "I meant to talk to you without her butting in." he quickly explained. He blushed again as she closed her mouth and continued walking. "I don't mind" she said at a length. He smiled sideways at her, causing her to shiver slightly. "Are you alright, Lady Zarina?" he asked. She looked at him, dark blue eyes hiding something. "I will be fine' she answered. _"Are you two there yet?"_ asked Saphira. _"Not yet. When we get there, I'll let you know. I want to talk to her."_ Eragon answered. He felt Saphira's amusement. _"You like her?"_ Eragon tried not to blush. _"No. I just want to talk to another Rider."_ He glared at a tree as her laughter filled his mind. _"Sure"_ Saphira laughed. _"Shut up!" _Eragon said before blocking her out. He sped up to walked beside Zarina. "So how long have you had…er…your Dragon?" he asked. "He is soon to be a year old." Zarina said quietly. Eragon nodded, thinking, _"He is about the same age as Saphira."_**

**They continued walking in silence, taking many turns. The Elves, Eragon noticed, seemed a lot more friendly to Zarina than they were to Arya. They waved and smiled, calling out greetings in their mystical voices. Soon the Elves practically disappeared. He saw that they were going deeper into the forest, beyond the Elves' homes. The trees seemed closer together and larger than before. Suddenly, they came upon a clearing. Eragon gasped slightly as he looked at the scene: a large waterfall, crystal blue water, rich green vegetation, glittering smooth pebbles, it all was beautiful. There, in the middle of the lake, was a dark purple Dragon, about the size of Saphira, floating on the water. His spikes and wings were lavender, while his underbelly was almost pink. As Eragon stepped to the edge of the water, the Dragon swung his head over and looked into Eragon's eyes with his right one. Eragon found himself lost in them, amongst the swirling hues of purple and lavenders. Eragon tore his gaze from the Dragon and looked at Zarina. "What is his name?" he asked quietly. "Lavendoran" she said as she pulled off her belt, the sword and knife still handing from it. Eragon nodded and looked back at Lavendoran, who had ducked under the water.**

**Zarina's POV**

**Zarina set her over-shirt on a large, dry rock with her weapons. She stood next to the water; her only pieces of clothing are dark green breeches that stopped just below her knees and a light sea green shirt that clung to her trim body. She saw Eragon blush when he looked at her. Grinning, she walked out in the lake. Glancing back, she dove into the blue water. Eragon pulled off his weapons and chain-mail and his shirt, placing them next to Zarina's things. Wading out in the water until it came to his waist, he saw Zarina sitting on her Dragon's back, dark blue eyes closed.**

"**_Lavendoran, what do you think?"_ Zarina asked him. _Hmm, I don't know. He is nice, and rather good looking. But I just met him. He could be something different entirely. He could be like Allenor." _Lavendoran rumbled. Zarina nodded and looked into the air as a large shape was drifting down; Saphira was landing, causing waves to splash up. "Zarina, this is Saphira," said Eragon as he crawled onto his Dragon's back. "She wants to know if she can talk to you…communicate to you without me," Eragon glanced into Saphira's eyes. Zarina nodded. "You have my permission to speak with Lavendoran, also, Argetlam." Suddenly a crystal voice filled her head. _"I am honored to meet another Rider, Lady Zarina." _Saphira said softly. _It is my pleasure to meet such a great Dragon. You are so beautiful, Blue One."_ Zarina said, smiling gently. She saw Saphira blush, the Dragon's cheeks turning a darker blue. _"Pardon me for asking, but I must know. Do you have feelings for my Rider?"_ Saphira said seriously. Now it was Zarina's turn to blush. _"I…um…yes, I do have feelings for Rider Eragon."_ Zarina blushed harder as Eragon looked at her questioningly. She shook her head as she waited for Saphira to reply. _"Do not fear. I will not tell him."_ Saphira said, and Zarina could hear the smile in Saphira's voice. _"Thank you, Blue One. I would greatly appreciate that."_ Saphira nodded. _"May I speak with your Dragon?"_ Saphira asked. _Be my guest._" Zarina answered before diving off of Lavendoran's back and into the water. She broke the surface of the water and saw Eragon watching her. Smiling she called forth the ancient magic and threw an orb of water at him. Unprepared, he fell backwards off of Saphira and into the water below. Zarina, hiding her worry, swam over to him. Thankfully he was smiling and laughing a bit. "Having fun?" she asked him. Nodding, he began swimming for the shore. Zarina followed him. They lay, resting on the soft grass as the sun dried their clothes. "Thank you for accompanying me." Zarina said. "Thank you, for falling on me" Eragon laughed, causing her to chuckle also. Saphira and Lavendoran looked over at them, but still continued their conversation. Zarina smiled.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mixed Emotions

Peircexliger: I know it is clichéd, but I just had to write it. If you don't like it, then please, discontinue reading it.

ILoveDracula: thank you very much. Yes there is another Rider.

Cookies-R-Yummy: thank you, I'm glad you think that of my story.

Anyway…here's the second chapter…I hope you enjoy!

Love ya!

Vampire-Kitty723

**_Chapter Two: Mixed Emotions_**

**Eragon's POV**

"**What are you going to do?" Eragon asked Zarina hours before the festival. They were sitting atop a hill, looking at the homes below. Zarina, Eragon was surprised to see, was in an elegant blue dress. It had been a week since their swim, and they had spent almost everyday together. "You will see" was all the Elf princess told him. Eragon smiled at her. "_What am I feeling?"_ he asked himself. _"Love?"_ Saphira suggested as he rest on her side. _"Love but… she's a princess"_ he said. _"And?" "She is Arya's sister!"_ he snarled. _"Arya has told you 'no'. It is time to move on. I think that it is obvious that you like her" _With that, Saphira took flight, leaving both Riders staring after her. "Having an argument?" Zarina asked. "About…emotions" Eragon said, falling back onto the grass. Zarina nodded; she knew what he meant. She had an argument with Lavendoran that morning about her feelings. Shaking the memory out of her head, she found Eragon looking at her. "Yes?" she asked. "Have you…never mind" Zarina smiled. "No…go no…please" she said quietly. "Have you ever loved someone?" Eragon blurted out in a rush. Zarina looked at him, her face blank. "Forget it. I'm sorry that I asked such a personal question" Eragon said quietly. "No…it's alright," she said, standing. Wind played in her raven black hair. She stepped close to a tree and gazed at the houses below the hill. When she spoke, her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "When I was younger, about twenty, an Elf my age courted me. Tenkenshi and I were to be married. On the eve of our wedding, Galabatorix's army attacked us. I was wounded, but continued to fight, trying to reach Tenkenshi and the Evil King, who were locked in close battle. As I neared, Galabatorix's sword gutted my fiancé. I watched as Tenkenshi fell. He was my last love." Eragon rose and walked over to her. He saw that crystal tears were falling from her dark sapphire eyes. "I'm' sorry I made you relive that pain," he whispered quietly. Zarina nodded and closed her eyes, willing herself to stop her tears. Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders. She found herself in Eragon's warm embrace. She buried her face into his shoulder and cried, her heart beating wildly.**

**Zarina's POV**

"**_Are you alright, Zarina?"_ asked Lavendoran after she had calmed down and stopped crying. He knew that it was better to let her calm before he spoke to her. _" I am fine. Eragon…just asked a painful question…"_ she replied. _"About Tenkenshi?"_ he whispered. _"Yeah…I'll be fine, though. Eragon helped me calm down. He held me while I wept."_ she smiled inwardly. _"Just be careful, Zarina._" Lavendoran warned. _"I know! YOU be careful, too."_ Zarina snapped. Lavendoran quieted after that, leaving Zarina to rest in her thoughts. _"I shouldn't have snapped at him like that. I'll apologize later."_ Zarina looked at Eragon, who was sitting close to her, his eyes closed. "I…I apologize for my actions" she whispered. "It's fine. I shouldn't have pried into your past like I did" Eragon replied, looking at her. "But I want you to know about my past…I would like to know yours, also, Argetlam" Zarina said, gazing deep into his brown orbs. "I would love to share my life with you…my past…" he said quietly. Zarina relaxed on the outside, but on the inside her heart was pounding like waves beating against a steep cliff wall. Her thoughts were confused; happy, yet very confused. _"Lavendoran?"_ she thought cautiously. _"Yes, Princess Zarina?"_ he said in an almost harsh tone. _"I'm sorry for what I said. I really am. I was upset, though that is no excuse for my attitude towards you. Please forgive me?"_ she said, her words full of emotion. After a while, he answered her. _"I, too, am sorry. I realize that you can handle your life, and that I was acting like an over-protective parent. I just…you are the only one in my life that I can relate to. I don't want you in pain" _Zarina nodded and said, _"I love you, Lavendoran, and I don't want anything to happen to you._" She felt his happiness at her words._ "And I you, Little One."_ **

**Eragon's POV**

**Eragon looked at Zarina. She looked to be deep in thought. As he watched, the sun set behind her, causing her to shine with even more beauty; her dark hair flying in the light breeze, her eyes glittering with blazing sapphires, her lips red and full. He suddenly realized how much he enjoyed her company more and more as they spent time together. He smiled as he gazed at her. Slowly she reached up and tucked a lock of her raven hair behind one of her pointed ears. Eragon continued to watch her, gazing at her beauty. Then she looked at him**


	3. Chapter 3: A Dance with Fire

ILoveDracula: thank you thank you thank you! I am so glad that you enjoy my story! I was actually thinking about discontinuing it, but your reviews have kept me writing!

Cookies-R-Yummy: THANK YOU so much for your complements! I really appreciate them!

Well, I have decided to continue this fanfic, thanks to my awesome reviewers! So….without further ado….i present to you….THE THIRD CHAPTER!

**_Chapter Three: A Dance with Fire_**

**Zarina's POV**

**He was watching her, his deep eyes taking in her every feature. She smiled and asked, "What?" She giggled lightly. He smiled. "Nothing…" he said. Zarina wanted to know, but didn't push him. Instead, she stood and brushed off her dress. Then she held her hand out for him. Slowly, he reached up and clasped her hand. Their palms pressed against each other, warming as they stayed connected. Zarina helped Eragon stand. She was surprised when he didn't release her. "_Having fun?"_ asked Lavendoran as he and Saphira landed behind them. Apparently Saphira had said something about the same because Eragon blushed and quickly let go. _"I was helping him up! I swear!" _Zarina defended both herself and Eragon. _"I trust you, Dear One. I also trust your judgment."_ Lavendoran chuckled. Zarina smiled at her Dragon and turned to Eragon. "I think it's time we go. Ageti Blodhren will be beginning shortly." Eragon nodded and stood beside her as she climbed upon Lavendoran. She smiled down at him. Then he climbed onto Saphira and they both took flight**

**Eragon's POV**

**Eragon sat down on the grass as Zarina stood for her gift. She had changed; she was no longer wearing the elegant dress, but now skin tight black material. She stood and began chanting. Purple fire erupted around her, wrapping around her limbs. It did not seem to burn her. Eragon watched, entranced, as Zarina began to dance, the violet blaze increasing slightly. Her eyes were closed as she spun, her hair flying with the heat. Grace was present with every twist that she made. Eragon was stunned. _"She is good. Not only with magic, but she is a very talented dancer."_ Saphira said to Eragon. He was too awed to speak, so he just nodded. Slowly, Zarina stopped, her eyes open now, staring directly at him. The flame died and she walked to her mother. Eragon looked at a red rose that had budded. He muttered a slight spell and it bloomed fully. He picked it and waited for Zarina to meet him at an Oak tree. When she did, she was back in her dress. She was grinning broadly and sprinted to him. He embraced her tightly and felt her arms around him. Then they parted, both blushing. "You did great!" he said, handing the rose to her. She smiled sheepishly and took his gift carefully. "Thank you, Argetlam." she said. Lavendoran stepped up, carrying a large sapphire on his back. He blew fire onto his claws and began lashing at the gem. As he continued, the stone began to transform into a large heart. When he finished, Eragon and Zarina clapped and Saphira roared her approval. "I have a gift for you, Argetlam," Zarina whispered. He looked at her, a small smile on his face. "I've practiced this for a while…" she said. She muttered the word for fire and her purple flames engulfed her hand. She began to mold it with her mind until in formed a pair of Dragons and Riders. One Rider appeared to be a She-Elf, where the other was a Human. She muttered another word and the flames froze, literally. A layer of stone-ice covered her fire. Underneath it, the flames still continued to flicker. Eragon noticed that Zarina seemed weakened. She handed her statuette to him and he was surprised to feel that is wasn't cold, but warm, as if it had been sitting in the sun. "It is beautiful…" he whispered, gazing at the figure. "It is an ancient ritual of the Riders: a Flight of Fire. The two Riders combine their flames. The two Dragons combine their flames. Then they mutter a spell that binds them either in friendship…or in love. They can feel what ever the other is feeling. I thought that you might like to know about that part of the Rider's past…" Eragon looked at her and smiled. "That is interesting. I never knew that…And this…this is beautiful. Thank you" Without hesitation, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sibling Rivalry

I've been a good girl! I've updated sooner than I thought I would! Anyway…here's the fourth chapter. I really hope you enjoy…..oh and sorry for leaving that slight

cliff-hanger last chapter. you know you love me!

**_Chapter Four: Sibling Rivalry_**

**Zarina's POV**

**Zarina opened her eyes and smiled as the sunlight shone through her window. She remembered the previous night and smiled more. _"Your dreams are contagious."_ Lavendoran muttered, yawning widely. _"I'm sorry, I can't help but think about it."_ she said, standing out of bed. _"I can tell, Princess."_ he chuckled. Zarina giggled and walked over to her dressing table. There, she picked up a brush and began running it through her hair. She began humming softly, smiling happily. Suddenly her door burst open, her older sister walked in. "Arya…what a…pleasant surprise" Zarina said, her smile fading. "Why did Eragon kiss you?" Arya demanded, her face calm, but her voice filled with anger. "I gave him a gift and he thanked me. Besides he only kissed my _cheek._ It was a friendly kiss" Zarina growled. Arya stood, her body stiffened. "You've spent so much time around Humans that you're started acting like one" she said. Zarina glared at her. "Well you've fallen in love with a Human!" she spat out. "What do you mean?" Arya snarled. "Why else would you be so worried about Eragon kissing me unless you love him?" Zarina cried. Arya blanched. Anger and rage flooded throughout her body. "I'm just concerned about you embarrassing this family more than you already have! Just because my mother is your mother and the Queen doesn't mean that you can act like that Human whore that was your father---"_ SMACK!_**

**Arya's POV**

**Arya stepped back slightly, shocked that her sister had actually slapped her. "You have always resented me because my father was Human! Finally you've pushed too far! If you ever, EVER insult me like that again, I promise that , _Dear Sister!"_ Zarina hissed. Lavendoran growled low in his throat. Zarina glared at Arya, tears of hatred filled her eyes. The older Elf turned and made to leave. Before she walked out of the room, she turned and looked back at Zarina. _"Stay away from Eragon"_ With that, she left**

**Eragon's POV**

**Eragon was walking down a hallway when Arya walked by. One of her cheeks was bright pink. He tried to greet her, but she ignored him. "Umm…alright…" he whispered as he continued walking. _"I wonder what is up with her?"_ he thought. Suddenly a door to his right flew open and Zarina stepped out. "Eragon!" she exclaimed. "Zarina!" he gaped in surprise. Both blushed. "What is wrong?" he asked, noticing that her eyes were blood shot, as if she had been weeping. "Nothing" she said, blushing again. She pushed past him and sprinted down the hall. "Zarina?" he called after her. Though he knew it was no use, he still chased after her. "ZARINA!" _"Eragon!"_ said an unfamiliar voice in his mind. _"Who?"_ Eragon asked. _"It's Lavendoran."_ Eragon sighed. _"Can you tell me what's wrong with Zarina?"_ Eragon asked, walking quickly down the hall. _"Don't chase after her just yet, Rider Eragon. Will you speak with me?"_ Eragon stopped in his tracks. _"About what?"_ he asked. _"About Zarina…about her family…and about you."_ Said the large Dragon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Unfold

I just wanted to thank all of my AMAZING reviewers. YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME! I LOVE YOU!

and i'm sorry that this chapter is rather shorter than the others. but i promise that a longer one is coming up soon. i hope you enjoy!

**_Chapter Five: Secrets Unfold_**

**Zarina's POV**

**Zarina kept running, her long hair flying out behind her. "Lady Zarina?" called several Elves as she ran, but she never slowed. She was nearing the forest, having left the homes long ago, and finally stopped for a breath**

**Eragon's POV**

"**_What is it that you want to tell me?"_ Eragon asked at violet Dragon once they had settled in a quiet, secluded area. _"Well…you know a little bit about Tenkenshi, but I think that you should know a bit more about Zarina."_ Lavendoran paused for a moment, taking a long breath. _"Zarina's father was Human. He died about eight years ago. Though Zarina really didn't know him that well, she was still broken up about it. When Zarina was an infant, Arya rejected her, treated her like an outcast. She told Zarina that she was an embarrassment to the family. So, naturally, Zarina grew up with a fierce hatred towards Arya."_ Lavendoran's voice turned rather harsh. Eragon stared at the ground, his eyes dark. _"Just now, when Arya was in Zarina's room, they had gotten into an argument. Arya, again, insulted Zarina about her connection to Humans and her father and Zarina finally took a stand against her sister. She smacked Arya's face and threatened to do more if Arya said anything like that again. Realistically I am proud of Zarina. She was always letting Arya walk over her._" Lavendoran smirked, his fangs gleaming in the sunlight. "_I had no idea that there was rivalry between them…"_ Eragon said in a stunned tone. _"There was-and is- but they have figured out ways to avoid each other(until now)."_ Lavendoran stretched out his wings while Eragon thought about what he was learning. _"You know a little about Tenkenshi, but not all of it. When Galabatorix killed him, Zarina was four months pregnant with his child. Because of her injury and the heart-break of Tenkenshi's loss, she lost the baby. After that, she went into a severe shock and denial. She refused to talk to anyone, sitting in her room, staring at a wall. Somehow, she was convinced that she should live her life. One day she walked out of her room and started 'living' again."_ Eragon was hanging on every word that the Dragon was saying. His heart was pounding. Tears were threatening flow and Eragon wasn't sure that he would stop them if they did. _"You…you said that you wanted to talk about Zarina's past and me. What about me?"_ he said, clearing his throat. Lavendoran moved his large head to look directly into Eragon's eyes. _"I would've thought that it was obvious, but Zarina is in love with you"_ Eragon closed his eyes, tears falling. Lavendoran's words echoed in his mind:**

"_**Zarina is in love with you"**_


	6. Chapter 6: Out Burst

**_Chapter Six: Out Burst _**

**Zarina's POV**

**Zarina continued to sob, her anger forming more tears in her eyes. _"Why does array hate me? Why does she say those things to me? What have I done to her?"_ Thoughts of her father floated up in her memory. _"_Daddy" she whispered out loud. Pain flooded her mind and she tried to block it out, putting up mental barriers. Her eyes closed and she clenched her fists. Without warning, she lashed out, pounding her balled hands into the ground. Power coursed through her veins as she held in the magic. Light began pulsing from her body as she rose into the air, her hair flying out.**

**Eragon's POV**

**Eragon felt something wash over him, taking away his breath momentarily. _"What was that?'_ he asked Lavendoran. _"Zarina…"_ Lavendoran said absent-mindedly. Eragon looked North…to Zarina. _"She's in trouble?"_ he asked. _"Get on!"_ Lavendoran demanded. Eragon ran and leapt onto the Purple Dragon's back. Massive wings spread and, with one gigantic beat, they were in the air. _"Do you know where she is?"_ Eragon called both aloud and in his mind. _"I can't feel her!"_ Panic laced Lavendoran's voice. Another wave washed of power washed over Eragon. _"There! That clearing!"_ he said, pointing down. _"How do you know?"_ Lavendoran paused slightly. _"I…just do…"_ Lavendoran shifted and soon they landed. The ground seemed to quake when the Dragon landed. Eragon jumped down and stared at Zarina, who was hovering in mid-air. "Zar-Zarina?" he stuttered. Slowly she turned to face him, her dark blue eyes closed. "Zarina!" he called again. _"Eragon, what's wrong with her!"_ Lavendoran asked. "I don't know! ZARINA!" Eragon yelled, walking toward her. Her eyes opened, and golden orbs were gazing back at him.**

**Zarina's POV**

"**Zarina?" She heard someone calling her name, but it was very distant and it echoed in her mind. She felt herself shift as her name was called again. She knew that voice…didn't she? _"Eragon?"_ she thought. "Zarina!" called the voice again. This time, it was stronger and it didn't echo as much. _"Eragon!"_ Zarina tried to call. Finally her eyes opened, and she could see Eragon and Lavendoran, both looking extremely worried. Eragon said something to Lavendoran and began stepping to her. _"Stay where you are, Eragon Shadeslayer!" _said a voice that was most unlike her own. Her words echoed both through normal and thought speech. Eragon stopped for a second, but continued, his gaze determined. _"Do you not hear me? I said…STOP!"_ Zarina's body said again. Her right arm rose to touch her left shoulder and she slashed outward. Blinding light attacked Eragon's body and he yelled in pain. _"No! Stop it! ERAGON!" _Zarina thought violently. Soon the light surrounding Eragon died, leaving his trembling form kneeling on the ground. Cuts dripped blood from his arms and one across his cheek. His clothes were torn and bloody. _"No will you stop?" _said the cruel voice again. Lavendoran roared, angry that he wasn't able to do anything. Eragon stood, his legs shaking beneath him. He began walking again, slowly but surely. _"You just don't give up, do you?" _snarled Zarina. "No! Not until you tell me why you are doing this, Zarina!" Eragon shouted. _"No! Eragon, please! RUN!"_ Zarina longed to scream. _"If you do not go…I will kill you."_ Said the voice. "Kill me if you like, but please…tell me what is wrong!" Eragon said as he continued to step forward. _"Eragon…please…don't do this…I love you…"_ screamed Zarina's voice inside her head.**

**Eragon's POV**

"**I'm not going to give up…I'm not going to leave…not until you answer me" Eragon said. Zarina's eyes were still golden and glowing. She glared at him and raised both of her arms. _"Please stop, Zarina!" _Eragon tried to tell her telekinetically. The wind picked up and blew dirt and leave around. _"What is wrong with her!"_ Eragon growled at Lavendoran. _"I…don't know…it might be…but it could be possible…"_ Lavendoran sounded afraid and confused. _"Not what!"_ Eragon said as a funnel formed around Zarina, nearly blocking her from view. _"Something called a Soul Element. It is power and emotion from the soul."_ Eragon's memory stirred. Brom had mentioned something about Soul Elements once. _"If you ever find a person in a trance and things are happening around them, BRING THEM OUT OF IT!" _"Zarina! Please tell me what is bothering you!" Eragon said. _"Go away!"_ Zarina screamed from inside the small tornado. "I won't go!" Eragon yelled back, stepping forward. Wind lashed against him, stinging his flesh and pulling at his torn clothes. _"Stop!"_ Zarina screamed at him as he continued to walk. Eragon put his hands up to block the wind and leaves from his eyes. "Zarina, please…stop!" Eragon pleased her. Lightening flashed and nearly hit him. _"Eragon…leave Zarina alone"_ said the same cold voice. "NO!" screamed Eragon.**

**Zarina's POV**

**Inside, Zarina was crying. _"Please…Eragon…just go!"_ she sobbed. Her body raised an arm and Zarina felt the power rush to her fingers. "_What…what is happening?"_ the magical energy built up and Zarina's mind screamed in pain. The power expelled itself from her body and aimed straight fro Eragon, the white-hot bolt crackling with energy. "NO! ERAGON!" Zarina screamed aloud, finally able to control her body. The spell hit Eragon squarely in his chest and he flew backwards a few feet, collapsing to the ground. Thought Zarina was still levitating, she was able to use her voice again. "No…Eragon…please!" she gasped. Tears fell rapidly from her eyes, which were back to normal. _"Lavendoran…tell me he's alright…please let him be alright!"_ Zarina sobbed to her Dragon. _"I don't…don't know…"_ said the stunned creature. "Eragon!" Zarina cried again. Finally she was able to place her feet on the ground. She ran to him and fell beside his still form. Blood gushed from the slice across his chest. "I'm sorry" she said, holding her shaking hands over his wounds and healing them. She looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry" she whispered again. Eragon began gasping, choking for air. "Eragon?" she asked, panic rising in her again. "Eragon!" she cried. "What do I do?" she yelled at Lavendoran. _"Place your hands over his chest and let the energy wash over you."_ commanded the Dragon. Zarina nodded mutely, sobbing still, and held her palms a few inches from his body. "Hold on, Eragon…please…I love you" she whispered, closing her eyes. Magic tendrils snaked around her fingers, warming them. Pale blue strips entwined around her hands and wrists. The power went into Eragon's lifeless form. Cold, empty brown eyes stared at the Heavens.**

A/N: I'm sorry that I'm leaving her with a cliff hanger, but I have to. SORRY!


	7. Chapter 7: Soul Elements

Arya SilverFlame, xTheDarkAngelx, Shinbou Ikari, and Shurtugal jonathan….THANK YOU! You guys are awesome! Thank you for your reviews! And sorry it took so long for me to update.

**_Chapter 7: Soul Elements_**

**Zarina's POV**

**Eragon took a deep breath, his eyes coming back to life. "Eragon!" Zarina cried, throwing her arms around him. He sighed and wrapped one arm around her middle. "Zarina…" he smiled, his eyes closing. She was weeping onto his shoulder. "Eragon, I'm so sorry…I couldn't stop…I never meant to hurt you!" she said. Eragon placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back. "It's alright…I understand, Zarina" he said, looking into her eyes. She smiled and looked down, tears lessening somewhat. "Now will you tell me what is wrong?" Eragon asked.**

**Eragon's POV**

**He tried to meet her eyes as she nodded. "Umm…it started…because Arya had insulted me this morning…" She told Eragon all that had partaken that morning. "But…why was Arya angry with you?" Eragon asked, deep in confused thoughts. "Because she was jealous…that you kissed my cheek" Zarina blushed and looked away. Eragon seemed rather shocked. _"But Arya turned me away…why would she be jealous of an innocent kiss?"_ he thought._ "Maybe because she actually does love you?"_ Saphira suggested. She had gotten there shortly after Zarina started telling Eragon what happened. _"But I don't love her anymore…"_ Eragon said. He looked at Zarina, who was wiping her cheeks. Something stirred inside him. _"Who do you love then?"_ Saphira asked. He blushed and spoke up. "What are Soul Elements? Lavendoran mentioned something about them while you were in a trance." Zarina looked up. "Soul Elements? Is that what happened?" she wondered aloud. "What are they?" Eragon asked again. Zarina looked at Lavendoran, who just blinked at her. "Soul Elements," she said at a length, "are the Element a person's soul is most like. There are different types. Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, and Lightening are the Elements. It normally takes a person, usually an Elf, many years to discover their true Element. It is said to be the Element that they work best in. there are only a dozen known beings that have discovered their Element." Eragon nodded, wondering what his Element was. "So your Element erupted today?" he asked. "I guess so…though my Element could be either Earth or Wind. I can speak with one of the Elders later to help me…" she trailed off. Another thing was bothering Eragon. "Why did you tell me to go?" Zarina blanched and looked away, her eyes wide. "I don't know…I just…felt like being alone…" she said, looking down. Eragon watched as her dark hair fell into her face.**

**Zarina's POV**

"**_Tell him!"_ Lavendoran hissed to her. _"I can't! He'll just run away. Besides…he was in love with array."_ Zarina said miserably. _"Just give it a try!"_ pushed the Dragon. _"I…I can't!_" Tears were forming again and she lowered her head, her hair falling forward. _"I can't…I don't want to burden him…I can't face that heart-ache again"_ Zarina sobbed to Lavendoran. _"Don't then…but it'll hurt more if you just sit back and not tell him"_ Lavendoran took off, Saphira following him. "Zarina?...will you looked up at me?" Eragon asked. She didn't answer, afraid her voice would break. She heard Eragon shift and felt his fingers on her chin. Reluctantly, she lifted her face and looked into his eyes. He ran a thumb along her cheek and smiled slightly. "You won't be alone…not as long as I'm around" he whispered softly. She closed her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek. She felt warm lips pressed against hers. Her eyes opened slowly, fearing that it was a dream. It wasn't. _Eragon was kissing her._**

A/N: Here are the Element "definitions"

Wind- defensive, quiet, caring, strong, jealous, merciful, stern

Fire- anger, aggressive, heartless, dark

Earth- peaceful, laid-back, kind, stubborn, silent(at times)

Water- calm, playful, happy-go-lucky, hyper

Lightening- energetic, dark, cruel


	8. Chapter 8: The Dragon Suprise

**Chapter 8: A Dragon Surprise**

**Zarina's POV**

Eragon leaned back from Zarina, who was still shocked from his kiss. "Are you all right, Milady?" he asked, smirking slightly.

_"That wasn't a dream?" _she thought.

Eragon stared at her. "Uh…this isn't very…er…encouraging on my part," he joked.

Zarina jerked out of her thoughts and looked at him. "Huh?" she asked blankly. He chuckled before repeating the question. "Oh, yes, I am fine. Rather breathless, but fine," she said the last sentence under her breath.

Eragon's eyes sparkled as he smiled. "Good. I'm glad."

They both stood, Eragon helping Zarina up, and began walking back to the town. Zarina's heart was pounding. _"He kissed me!" _she thought. Her hair waved slightly with her steps and her eyes shone brightly. _"Even when Tenkenshi kissed me, it didn't feel like that. It didn't have the…the magic that Eragon's did!"_

Eragon looked over his shoulder at her, his thought whirling. But he smiled as Zarina practically skipped along the path.

_"What is going on, Zarina?" _Lavendoran asked her. _"I've never felt you this happy before."_ His voice was concerned.

Zarina smiled as she told him. She felt a small pang of jealousy, but it wasn't hers. _"Well…I'm glad you're happy," _said the Dragon.

_"Lavendoran, are you jealous?" _Zarina asked.

**Eragon's POV**

Eragon's heart was beating heavily. _"I kissed her," _he thought.

_"You did what?"_ Saphira asked suddenly.

_"You were listening to that?" _Eragon scolded her lightly. _"Oh, never mind…I kissed Zarina."_

Saphira's laughter filled her mind and he couldn't help but blush and smile. _"It's about time, Little One!" _she said, chuckling.

_"You were expecting me to?!" _Eragon asked, his mouth falling open slightly. He saw Zarina glance his way.

_"Well, I knew you liked her…and that she likes you. I was just waiting for you to pluck up the courage to kiss her,"_ Saphira chuckled again.

Houses were starting to come into view, and a few Elves were in the street.

"Eragon Shade Slayer, Lady Zarina!" said one in his crystal tone. He stepped over to them, his golden hair waving. "Queen Islanzadi has declared that a ball is to be held. It begins at midnight tomorrow and lasts until dawn the next day."

Zarina nodded, suddenly becoming quiet.

_"What's wrong with her? And why is he telling her of this?" _Eragon thought, a slight pang of jealous in his veins.

"Would you care to accompany me?" asked the male Elf, bowing to the princess.

Eragon's mouth fell, and his anger began to rise.

"Uh…I'm…I apologize. I am waiting for someone else," Zarina stammered slightly, glancing at Eragon.

The Elf looked calm, though Eragon saw him blush.

"Thank you, Argetlam," said the Elf, turning away.

"Who are you waiting for?" Eragon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…no one," Zarina smiled.

They continued walking, not really saying much.

_"Are you going to ask Zarina to the ball?"_ Saphira asked.

_"I don't--wait, how did you know?"_ Eragon questioned.

_"A little birdie told me. So…are you going to ask her?"_ Saphira pushed him.

Eragon sighed inwardly, confused. _"I don't know…I might…I mean, the reason why Arya and I never got together is because she is royalty, and Zarina is royalty…so how will this work? Will you and Lavendoran meet us atop the Hill?" _he asked her.

_"We'll be there in a few minutes," _she answered.

"Zarina? Do you want to go for a flight?" Eragon asked the quiet She-Elf.

She nodded and they began walking to the Hill. Eragon's spirits were soaring when he saw Saphira and Lavendoran standing close together. Wind whipped through his hair, causing it to fly up in wild peaks.

Zarina's POV

Zarina mounted her large Dragon, waiting patiently for Eragon to do the same with Saphira. _"Will he ask me?" _she thought.

Suddenly Lavendoran said, _"We need to show you something."_

Zarina looked at Lavendoran, who had turned his head to look at her. _"'We'? We, who?" _she asked.

_"Saphira and I," _he answered.

Zarina looked over at Eragon. He had a confused look on his face.

"Did he say…?"

"That they want to show us something?" Zarina finished for him, nodding.

"What do you say?" he asked her, watching her carefully.

"I think that we should listen. It might be something important," Zarina said.

At that moment, both Lavendoran and Saphira took a great leap and flew into the air with a deafening rush, their wings beating in perfect rhythm.

Zarina's hair flew into her face, obscuring her sight. She gently pushed it back from her forehead, her soft dark eyes shining.

She looked over at Eragon and saw his hair plastered to his forehead as well, and she smiled. He seemed to be in deep concentration, and she assumed he was speaking with Saphira.

_"What is so important, Lavendoran?" _she asked.

_"It's something that you will have to see to believe, Princess, but I am sure you will never guess," _he answered evasively.

_"Lav! That's not fair!"_

_"Who said I have to be fair?" _he smirked, and chuckled.

_"Ah, Lav, that's not nice, but I'll wait," _Zarina said, gently caressing the dark purple scales as the wings beat around her.

She looked at Eragon again and saw him watching her. She smiled at him, her heart fluttering.

He smiled back, though it seemed a little strained, maybe forced.

_"Lavendoran, do you know what is wrong with Eragon? A minute ago he was happy, now he seems depressed or something," _she asked, concern in her voice, her eyes worried.

_"I'll ask Saphira," _said the male Dragon, and a few moments later, he gave Zarina her answer.

_"She said that Eragon needs to talk with you when we arrive, and she doesn't wish to interfere," _he said.

Zarina sighed, and half-glanced at Eragon. He seemed just as worried, if not more so, than he had a few minutes ago.

_"How much longer are we going to be?"_ she asked, the cold wind biting through her clothes. Ice cold water droplets had frozen to her cheeks and hair, and her skin felt raw.

_"Not much longer, Princess," _Lavendoran said, and, true to his word, she began noticing a steady decline in their altitude, his scales gleaming in the light.

She clung to his neck, Eragon doing the same to Saphira, and within seconds they had landed. Eragon dismounted quickly, and Saphira headed over to a secluded spot behind a large boulder.

Zarina landed softly on the Stone Mountain flat, and Lavendoran silently stood beside the other Dragon. Eragon slipped next to Zarina, and smiled nervously.

"Any idea on what this is about?" he asked.

"Not a clue…Are you all right?" she asked him, her eyes worried.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine," he said distractedly.

Zarina didn't believe it, but she let the subject drop. She had a feeling that they would talk about it later, or at least she hoped they would.

**Eragon's POV**

He didn't know what to think. How was he supposed to love Zarina if they weren't allowed to be together? It was Arya all over again, and he wasn't interested in more heartache. He had finally found happiness, and he didn't want to have it taken away. He didn't want anything to happen to Zarina and himself, but if her family would shun her, then he couldn't allow it.

"Listen, Zarina, we need to talk…"he said, staring at the stone, but at that moment Lavendoran walked up to them both.

_"We need to tell you both something," _the Dragon began, sounding nervous.

_"What is it, Lav?"_ Zarina asked, worried about the strange way the two Dragons were behaving.

_"Well, we, that is Saphira and I, didn't want to disturb either of you, since we knew how much you both liked each other. We didn't tell you that Saphira and I have also found a deep feeling for the other, and now…well…we…er…" _he trailed off, looking somewhat embarrassed.

Saphira poked her head out from around the boulder. _"Since Lavendoran is having a sudden loss for word, just come and see for yourself," _she said, baring her long fangs in a smile at the other Dragon.

Zarina and Eragon curiously edged around the large stone and stopped dead, Eragon running into Zarina, both their mouths hanging open.

There, sitting on a nests of red-hot coals, was an opal stone, larger than normal, and much more smooth than any craftsman could create, whether by skill or magic. Light blue and lavender veins etched along the entire surface of the stone, which reflected the red glow of the burning coals.

Zarina and Eragon looked from each other, to their Dragons, and back to the stone. Not a stone, they knew, but the future of all Dragon kind.

The beautiful, elegant stone was the unhatched egg of a Dragon.


End file.
